


Jealous Much?

by synvamp



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Gay Sex, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Prompt: bondage, Prompt: possessive!Sanji, Smoking, Smut, Swearing, Uke!Zoro, graphic depictions of sex, prompt: first time, seme!Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: Zoro is staring at a woman. He never stares at women. Sanji finds himself getting just a little bit... jealous? Oh. Well, that was unexpected. Never mind. Now Sanji knows what he wants he just has to see if Zoro feels the same way. Of course, a certain horny swordsman is waaaaay ahead of him.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Jealous Much?

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for Popkin16! It was so fun writing this for you XD

\---xxx---

The pub was crowded. Hot with bodies, full of sweat and smoke. The cook leant back slowly onto the bar. He craned his neck ever so slightly and peered around the hulk of the drunken pirate next to him until he could see Zoro. He was still staring at her.

Still!

It had been almost an hour now. Why the hell was he so interested in her?

Zoro _never_ looked at women. In the time Sanji had known him, the swordsman had barely spared a second glance for most women. Sanji knew because he always scoped out the competition; it was every charmer’s duty to make sure that the ladies did not become fatigued with too much attention. He always made sure to try to distract anyone who might pose a threat and Zoro never had.

Brook had to be kept away lest he offend the gorgeous beauties with his constant requests for panties. Usopp was keen but lacked the finesse to carry through with his intentions. Luffy was attracted to anything bright and sparkly, whether it was man, woman or man-eating plant so that wasn’t really an issue. Franky was a little annoying because he could be pretty charming if he tried. Luckily he didn’t try too hard; he was too busy being outrageous most of the time. And Chopper… well, he was still a kid. Robin was more of a threat to him than any of them!

Sanji sat back and ordered yet another glass of wine. It was only passable but he had certainly had a lot worse. The lady in question was tall and thin; she had a long straight nose, long dark green hair and piercing dark eyes. Green hair was a little unusual but not that exciting in the Grand Line. Could it be something that simple?

She was dressed in furs and leather, a plunging neckline revealing a muscled chest with not much bosom. She also wore a quiver of arrows, a sword and a bow which swung from her right shoulder. As far as it was from his nature to denigrate any woman, she really wasn’t anything special. She certainly didn’t live up to the high standard set by his lovely Nami-chan and Robin-schwaan!

What was it about her?

He peered around again. Zoro was still staring. This was beyond a joke now. It was getting embarrassing. The idiot would give them all a bad name! He could feel his legs starting to get restless… Whenever he saw Zoro doing something stupid (which, let’s face it, was most of the time that Marimo was in view) he had an overwhelming urge to just kick him in the head. He liked to think that it was because deep down he thought that it might help teach the man some discipline. The truth was that he enjoyed it.

This had to be one of those situations. Maybe if he kicked the swordsman in the head hard enough then he would have some kind of epiphany and realise how ridiculous he looked. Anyway, he had no right to go and wreck Sanji’s worldview without any form of warning! Zoro only had eyes for fighting. He didn’t LOOK at WOMEN. He ONLY looked at people that he wanted to fight. He must want to fight her. That’s all it was.

Just calm down.

Why was it pissing him off so much though? Sanji was capable of some small amount of introspection and he wasn’t happy about getting so heated up over Zoro. Marimo didn’t deserve the attention. Well, they had been at sea for the last three weeks now. They hadn’t even seen another ship. No marines, no pirates, just open ocean. Maybe without any new women to gaze at, Sanji was getting cabin fever. Zoro had been looking pretty good recently…

Zoro’s body was slowly changing as he became stronger. Shitty swordsman looked like a bronze statue, he was so perfect. Sanji had been able to confirm that up close in those three weeks of privacy. With no one else to fight, Zoro had turned all his fury and all his passion towards the cook. Every move Sanji made was scrutinised and, at a moment’s notice, the swordsman would leap on him weapons drawn and slam that perfect body into him.

_Mmmm…_ Those memories had some unexpected results. Sanji shifted on his seat as his pants became suddenly rather tight.

Well, at least that seemed to explain the jealous rage bubbling in his guts. Zoro should only be looking at HIM. Not at some random woman with green hair. She looked like she preferred the company of other woman anyway, by the looks she was giving her (rather more lovely) flaxen haired companion. Stupid, shitty Marimo!

Sanji put his glass down and went to satisfy an urge.

_The cook was coming over. Hair messy, shirt ruffled, eyes bright with booze. Zoro watched Sanji’s reflection in his flagon and smiled._

Sanji stayed quiet until he was right behind the swordsman, leaping into the air and performing a perfect pirouette. His polished black dress shoe was only an inch from Zoro’s head when the swordsman ducked and caught his ankle with the back of a glinting blade.

“What’s your problem, shit-cook?” Zoro asked, his eyes narrowed.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT YOU PERVET?!” Sanji demanded. He shoved his raised leg into Zoro’s sword to push him off balance, then stomped it back down in a huff.

“Pervert?” Zoro snickered over the word. “Me?”

“OF COURSE YOU, DO YOU SEE ANY OTHER FOOL MARIMO HERE MAKING A COMPLE IDIOT OUT OF HIMSELF?” Sanji shouted, over the babble of conversation in the crowded bar.

_Sanji was all perfect blonde indignation, hot and raw. Wet lips, flushed cheeks… just like they would be during sex. Angry legs twitching, knuckles white..._

A deep voice the cook didn’t recognise cut through the squabble, “Alright, alright boys, don’t get heated up now. Take it outside if you have to have it out, ok?” the bartender drawled.

Both the indignant men turned as one, “You stay out of this!!!” they shouted in unison. As one they turned again, back to face each other.

“Outside!” Sanji shouted.

_The blonde’s collar was crooked and his top button undone, revealing cream muscles just-kissed with tan... It was too much of a risk._

Zoro turned his back on the cook, raising one casual hand to pick up his cooling sake.

“Unless you are forfeiting…” Sanji said, steadily.

The swordsman gave him a stare that would freeze vodka and marched outside.

Sanji followed the path the swordsman had cleared to the door. Zoro was waiting for him under a flickering gas streetlight. He didn’t speak; he just pulled out his swords. With his tight shirt casting shadows that hugged the fine lines of his body, Zoro looked amazing. His eyes were wild and the wind ruffled his hair. He was so full of energy, so young and angry. His crossed swords glinted in the half-light, his lips curling around steel. Sanji revelled in his undivided attention; there was something at least that he could offer that no green haired minx could provide.

“You like that girl, Marimo?”

“What girl?” Zoro growled around his sword.

“Don’t be cute with me, stupid. You were staring at her all night! What was so impressive about her?” The blonde sneered.

“Staring at her…? Ah. The King’s Tithe,” Zoro said, smiling.

“What the hell are you on about?” Sanji asked, lighting a cigarette. He drew down hard and let the smoke seep into his bloodstream, trying to calm down. Stupid Marimo just pissed him off so much!

Zoro laughed and shook his head, “She had a very special sword, Sanji. I was looking at the sword.”

_It was a tiny distraction from the hot rushing that had been building whenever he was alone with the cook. An insistent, nagging urge screaming out to be satisfied._

He was looking at the sword? Sanji was a little dumbstruck but he recovered quickly. Even if Zoro didn’t want to sleep with her, he still wanted to fight her. He wanted to fight practically everyone he clapped eyes on but he didn’t need to. Zoro had all the sparring partner he could handle already and it looked like he needed reminding.

“You want to fight?” the cook called out to the swordsman.

Zoro grinned, his eyes lit from within.

That was a yes.

“You are _mine_ , Marimo and don’t you forget it. If you want to fight tonight, then you fight _me_.” Sanji grinned and tapped the toe of his shoe on the cobblestones. Once, twice, three times.

Zoro gaped a little and then laughed in disbelief, “Yours, ero-cook? I’m yours?”

_He wouldn’t know what to do with me. Soft fragrant skin and pouty lips that have never been bitten…_

“And don’t you forget it.” Sanji walked up to Zoro and blew a lungful of smoke into the swordsman’s face.

“So how, exactly, do you figure that?” Zoro asked.

“Possession, Marimo,” Sanji grinned and walked closer to the swordsman. “I’m just going to take you.”

“Take me?” Zoro’s eyebrows rose a notch, “Are you hitting on me, pervert?”

_Only in my dreams._

Sanji stepped closer, “Every time I call, you come. Every time we fight, you always have to end up on top. You ever notice that?” He leaned forward until he was just a _little_ too close.

“No,” Zoro breathed.

“You do.” Sanji reached over and flicked his cigarette over the swordsman’s shoulder. He rested his arm on the muscled chest. “And you touch me…”

“I don’t!” Zoro started to explain, but the cook cut him off.

“You do… I’ve sparred with so many people Zoro. Your hands linger too long. I can tell,” Sanji murmured.

Zoro looked away so the cook put one hand firmly under his chin and forced him to make eye contact.

“You’re mine, Zoro.”

The swordsman batted his hand away scowled, “You’re drunk, get off me.” He marched away into the darkness, away from the direction of the town, the docks …the ship.

“STOP,” Sanji barked. Zoro stopped walking away.

“Come back here, Marimo.”

The swordsman hesitated, so Sanji made it an order,

“NOW.”

Zoro turned and walked back until his chest bumped solidly against Sanji’s. He looked the cook dead in the eye and issued the challenge, “You want a piece of me?”

_That body that he needed like the very air he breathed, so close he could just reach out… flesh touching flesh. So fucking desperate to feel it: his naked heat._

Sanji leant into the solid warmth of Zoro’s chest; he slowly and deliberately moved one arm around until it rested on the small of the swordsman’s back. He pulled Zoro in closer and said, “Yes…” Head inclined, he moved forward pressing his lips to Zoro’s. Marimo had time to move away but he didn’t. From the look on his face it was just down to dumb shock.

That wasn’t going to stop him.

Sanji pulled Zoro into the kiss, making it firm and sexy but not too intimidating. After just a little too long, he pulled away and finished his sentence, “…this piece.” He let his hand trail down Zoro’s back and squeezed his muscled ass.

The swordsman just stood, dumbstruck. Finally, he came to his senses, “Is this some kind of fighting technique?”

Sanji laughed and nestled in to Zoro’s neck. He bumped the three gold earrings and blew a gentle huff of air into the swordsman’s ear, “No, idiot. I’m serious.”

_Shivers of lust, running, rushing, leaping through his body… ass, groin, hands on fire. I have to touch him…_

Zoro moved suddenly, strong hands fastening on the cook’s hips. He swung Sanji around until he was under the glow of the streetlight and peered into his face. After a minute, one corner of his mouth slowly crept up. What he said took at least another minute to sink in.

What?

“Well, let’s fuck then.”

That was definitely what he said.

That was just… it was so…

“What is wrong with you?!” Sanji exploded. “That isn’t how you seduce someone!!!”

Zoro just shrugged and started mauling Sanji through his tailored jacket.

“Stop it, Kami!” Sanji huffed, stepping away. “You’re an animal, Zoro!”

“I thought you’d like it.” Zoro grinned and reached out again to grab the nearest handful of cook, “So, we going to have sex or what?”

It was Sanji’s turn to gape in disbelief. “You’re like a dog,” he said in wonder. “You know what you need, Zoro? A leash. And someone to train you. Well, you’re in luck.”

As Sanji had been talking, he had been slowly unfastening his belt. He looped one end around Zoro’s arm and pulled it tight. The swordsman looked down at his new accessory. Sanji had expected him to go ballistic, given how obsessed Zoro was with being all-powerful and in control.

Instead, he uttered a single word,

“ _Hot_.”

“Now heel!” Sanji growled, as he marched towards the ship.

The cook led the way, pulling sharply on Zoro’s lead whenever he started to go astray,

“This way!”

_Sanji’s perfect ass in front of him, hips swaying and leather chafing on his wrist. His whole body was tingling, sensitive with anticipation. Just want more, more of him, more of this… touch me. Touch me, Sanji…_

Once they reached the Sunny, Sanji pushed the swordsman along the deck to the mast. He turned Zoro around until his back was against the coarse wood.

“Take off your shirt,” Sanji ordered.

Zoro took off his white t-shirt and turned back to the cook, his body was all angles in the moonlight: muscles, swords and the huge tent in his pants. The cook grinned and hung up his jacket on a peg, it wouldn’t do to get it covered in Marimo mess.

“Hands behind your back.”  


Sanji pressed Zoro into the mast with one firm foot and then reached around and drew the belt tight around his other wrist, pinning him in place. With his arms behind his back and the mast between them, the swordsman wasn’t going anywhere.

Sanji put his icy fingers on the swordsman’s chest, pinching nipples that hardened at his touch. He pulled the green haramaki loose, letting his body brush against Zoro’s crotch as he slid down.

He slid cold fingers below the hem of Zoro’s pants and felt his cock, hard and hot. He popped the button and pulled the pants over the swordsman’s hips. He let his fingers trail between Zoro’s legs, lightly caressing. Zoro moaned and leaned forwards but Sanji pushed him back against the mast.

“Stay there. Bad dog!”

Zoro growled, moaning louder as the cook pushed his fingers a little deeper. He kissed down Zoro’s chest and licked his stomach as he pushed just a little more. He kissed closer and closer, then licked the first salty drops from Zoro’s weeping cock. Sanji hovered, his lips resting lightly on the tip, letting the vibration of his words tease and titillate,

“See… you belong to me. This…” The cook drove his nimble fingers deeper, getting slicker as Zoro got more and more lustful, “This… belongs to me.”

_Delicious aching fit to burst… gasping so hard, throat dry and arms cramping. Blonde hair tickling his tip and the heat of Sanji’s mouth made him dizzy. So desperate for more… Touch me…_

Sanji drew Zoro’s cock into his mouth, sucking and caressing. Zoro moaned and threw his head back, thrashing his perfect body against his restraint. The sound of him moaning was like a bolt of lightning to Sanji’s groin. With one final generous suck he stood up, letting his fingers linger for a final stroke. Then Sanji struggled to undo his own pants as quickly as he could, Zoro was so hard. His moaning so loud… Sanji let the shirt fall from his shoulders and pressed his naked body against Zoro. The swordsman thrust his hips forward and Sanji gave him what he wanted, rubbing his cock slowly between Zoro’s legs.

The heat and the moisture sent shivers up his spine and Zoro wriggled in his grasp, twisting to give Sanji easier access. The cook let his fingers twist, stroking Zoro’s cock as he leaned in for a deep, probing kiss. Finally he withdrew and kissed slowly up the swordsman’s neck.

“You’re mine, Marimo…” He breathed into Zoro’s ear, “Mine…”

He held Zoro’s hips steady and pushed into the swordsman’s welcome. Zoro arched his back and Sanji angled deep. He felt the heavy heat of Zoro’s body, hard and desperate, slick with sweat. He lifted the swordsman’s ankle to get a better angle and Zoro moaned so loudly Sanji thought the whole town would hear.

He slammed the swordsman into the mast, gasping and moaning with the intense friction. Every muscle cried out in ecstasy as he pushed harder, faster… He bit Zoro’s lips and the swordsman’s cries became more desperate. Sanji drove into him hard and determined, making sure Zoro felt every jolt, every forceful inch.

Sanji heard a loud snap and then the swordsman’s arms were around him, pulling their bodies together desperately. Zoro came with a bellow and Sanji pinned him again, using the slick lubricant of the swordsman’s come to make their bodies slide even faster.

_Sanji’s hair wild and wet with sweat, lips slightly parted. Waves of pleasure, climbing, soaring, falling into bliss. Hands, lips and desperate thrusts as one. Nothing but Sanji, in him, on him, coming, screaming, desperate..._

“Marimo…” Sanji whispered, sated and giddy. Zoro wiped the hair from his eyes, the remains of the cook’s belt still swinging from his wrist.

_Mine._

\---xxx---


End file.
